Simon Grayson
| Homeworld = Earth | Gender = male | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 40px|Uniform badge image. Uniform sleeve image. | Born = 2230 | Assign = }} In one permutation of the ''Kelvin'' timeline, was raised by his mother on Earth after they were rejected as Humans by Vulcan society, and was given the name Simon Grayson. Biography In his youth, Grayson developed a pronounced hatred for the Vulcan people, particularly his father whom he sought to ignore even existed. As a result, he rejected logic entirely and embraced his human heritage and emotions, even having his ears surgically altered to appear more human. So deep did his hatred towards his paternal side run that he loathed even being referred to as Vulcan. ( | }}) In spite of all this, he was made aware that he had been given the name "Spock" from his Vulcan side. ( | }}) Grayson eventually joined Starfleet where he became friends with and was eventually made the first officer aboard the . At some point, he married only for her to be killed by the Klingon-raised human known as "The Orphan". Simon swore vengeance against the man and believed himself only worthy of hearing his wife's name upon The Orphan's death. He had a troubled relationship with Captain often flouting regulations and forcing the captain to cover for his first officer. ( | | }}) Another adventure saw Grayson encounter whose neck he snapped to ensure the safety of the . ( | }}) Circa 2263, the Enterprise was on a mission to the planet Nibiru where a volcano threatened to destroy the natives. Pike traveled to the surface for undocumented reasons and was discovered by the natives. In spite of the captain's direct orders, Grayson sent a military shuttle to rescue their commanding officer, reasoning the volcano would clean up any cultural contamination. Rather than expressing gratitude for his survival, Pike condemned Grayson to court martial. Confining the aberrant commander to quarters, Pike nevertheless patched down a connection from the bridge during the investigation of an anomaly. During a sudden attack by the Klingon warbird , The Orphan demanded Grayson to be handed over to him, which Pike refused. ( | }}) Pulled into a quantum storm, the Enterprise was attacked by the Klingon ship until an alternate Enterprise, populated entirely by mechanical lifeforms, saved them. The quantum energy then surged and transported Simon down to a forested planet. On the surface, Simon encountered an alternate and SULU-1701 who both attempted to convince him to stand down to no avail. Simon was then stunned from behind by Pavela Chekov and left behind as the other three explored their surroundings. ( | }}) Grayson was eventually recovered and brought before the ruler of the land, an Augment empress and descendant of Khan. Though believing all Kirks to be evil, Grayson confirmed the man was telling the truth about them all coming from alternate realities before boasting of his triumph over Khan in his own reality. The empress disbelieved this statement and subjected both Grayson and Kirk to gladiatorial combat. Goaded on by the knowledge that he could kill an alternate version of The Orphan, Grayson attacked Kirk with a frenzy but was distracted by Pavela mentioning his half-Vulcan heritage. As he turned to address her, Kirk quickly applied the Vulcan nerve pinch to Grayson. In light of his defeat, the empress ordered Grayson's execution. ( | }}) In spite of this, Grayson was eventually able to barter with Khan, confident that he could contain the three prisoners. After Kirk, Pavela and Sulu had all escaped from their bonds, Grayson approached them, feigning a change of heart, and led them to a shuttlecraft outside. Though Kirk offered to take Grayson with them, the man responded by seizing Pavela's weapon and bludgeoning her with it before the Augment guards impaled Sulu. Aiming his weapon at Kirk, he mocked the man one last time before gunning him down. ( | }}) Though the Empress allowed Grayson to stay, he only asked for a shuttlecraft. Before the request could be honored, the city came under attack. Brought to the safety of the throne room, it was found The Orphan was the culprit, having freed the slaves and killed his way to the throne. Grayson then killed the Empress and her guard to engage his foe in a final duel. Both Grayson and The Orphan were presumably returned to their original points in time and space after conceded defeat. ( | }}) Category:Characters (alternates) Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Humans Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet science officers Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel